


Tea on This Moonlit Night

by Living_Snailures



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon is what I make of it, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Blood, fuck you bloodborne they're fine, what else do you do on the night of the hunt then be gay and drink tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Snailures/pseuds/Living_Snailures
Summary: The good Hunter finds a brief reprise from the hunt in the light of Gilbert's window.
Relationships: Gilbert/The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Tea on This Moonlit Night

The hunter slumped down against the wall of the house, the warm glow of the window making a pool of light that counteracted the silvery light from the moon that seemed to cover the rest of Yharnam. The stench of blood and ash was covered by the sickly sweet scent of incense, which made his eyes water and burn.

He always seemed to find his way back to this window and the man behind it, one of the few people in Yharnam who had been friendly and kind to him for no gain or reward, and he treasured that friendship like it was a very precious thing.

He listened for a few minutes as Gilbert trailed off from what he was saying to he roughly coughed which made his chest hurt with how painful the cough sounded.

The hunter felt bad for not paying attention to what Gilbert had been saying, he normally hung on to every word, but he felt exhausted like his very bones were made of lead. This night, this hunt had gone on for what felt like years but yet the moon hadn’t seemed to move any further than when it had risen. He was tired, He’d died multiple times, fought multiple beasts and hunters, all for what? There was no progression of this hunt, besides many people who should be safe inside going mad and being attacked by the beasts.

“Good Hunter? Are you still there?” Gilbert’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he glanced up towards the window and his friend.

“Yes, I apologize for my silence, This hunt has been… trying,” He said and he got a rough chuckle from Gilbert, which turned into a slightly wheezy cough.

“Yes, I understand, it must be rough out there-” A pause as he again coughed roughly before continued “-I wish I could be more helpful to you.” He finished and the hunter sighed softly, a fond smile on his lips.

“You have been most helpful to me Gilbert, I couldn’t ask for a better friend in this city.” The hunter responded quickly, before turning his head towards the moon. “This city has gone mad, and you’re the one light I’ve found in this darkness.” He heard Gilbert inhale quickly at the last statement, and he felt the blood flush to his face at the openness of his statement, not quite realizing how intimate the comment was until it had left his mouth.

“Oh. I-uh. I’m glad then, that at least my presence has helped you a little bit.” Gilbert stuttered out after a few seconds, and The Hunter hummed softly before sighing and standing up, his joints cracking from the effort after this brief reprise.

“You have been, But unfortunately I should be heading off, The hunt waits for no one.” He said, though his heart was not for it. He heard Gilbert shift suddenly, the sound of whatever chair he was sitting in creaking loudly under its owner’s sudden movement.

  
“Ah, Hunter, if I may trouble you for more time-” He paused, then under his breath added “Oh Gilbert this is so silly” Before continuing at his normal volume. “Would you like a cup of tea and spend some time with me?” The hunter paused and tilted his head in slight confusion at the question.

“Tea? Gilbert I would love to, but I shouldn’t come inside. I could have the scourge, or something else and if something happened…” He trailed off awkwardly and he saw the curtain that Gilbert always had closed slowly get pulled open, revealing a painfully thin man sitting in what looked like a wheelchair. A thin-looking nightshirt was spruced up with a cardigan that hung off his arms but looked quite warm and comfortable. 

“I might not be able to let you in, But the window is open enough-” He paused as he hunched over, coughing hard, and the hunter’s eyes widened as he saw Gilbert wipe blood with the sleeve of his cardigan before he turned to continue, not commenting on what the hunter had probably seen. “I can put the tea on the window sill, It's not the best but well. It will work.” He finished, a little out of breath from his coughing fit, but the hunter could almost see Gilbert pleading with him to stay with his eyes.

  
The hunter looked towards the sky and the bright silver moon that called to him to continue the hunt and then nodded to the man in the window. “I can stay awhile longer.” And The hunter would have given the moon and all his blood to see the smile Gilbert gave him again. It was like a breath of life and light in this dark and dreary city.

Gilbert disappeared from the window with a quick comment on how he would be just a moment, and the hunter lent his back against the window bars that covered the outside of the window. Taking his thick leather gloves off his hands and he made sure he had no blood left on his coat. He knew he couldn’t relax too much, He, of course, was still outside and never truly safe, but the amount of incense around and his hunting work made the location a little bit safer, at least for a while.

Gilbert appeared after a few minutes, a small teapot and two cups balanced on his lap. He placed both of them on the windowsill, slowly and carefully filling the cups from the teapot before sliding one of them towards the hunter. He nodded in thanks and took the small teacup in his hands, feeling the warmth spread into his bones, He took a slow sip of the tea and glanced up at Gilbert, who was watching him quietly, tea held in his thin hands.

“It's good, thank you,” he said and Gilbert smiled.

“It's a little old, I haven’t been out much because….you know,” he said, gesturing to the wheelchair, and The Hunter nodded.

“It still tastes better than anything I’ve tasted for a long while,” He said with a sigh, taking another long sip of the tea, that seemed to warm the chill that he hadn’t realized had settled deep within his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, the glow of the window, a warm cup of tea and soft conversation burned the night of the hunt from the hunter’s mind, at least for a little while, and he chuckled softly at something Gilbert had said, and with a fond smile tugging at his lips as he looked at the mans thin, slightly gaunt face, which glowed with a light he hadn’t seen when the man had first pulled back the threadbare curtains. 

Gilbert paused, roughly coughing again into the sleeve and he again wiped away the thick blood that he had coughed up, before turning his face towards the man at his window. 

The hunter stood calmly, his cup of tea now finished but a warmth had settled in his chest that had chased the chill of the night away. He gently placed the teacup back on the window sill, behind the bars that separated them. 

He paused suddenly after setting down the small teacup as a thin hand wrapped around his. Gilbert’s hands were surprisingly soft, though they felt freezing, and the hunter cupped his hand around gilbert’s freezing hand, pressing them between his own scarred, calloused hands in a slight attempt to help warm them up.

“If we had met when there was no hunt going on-” A pause as he coughed again and the hunter tightened his hands around Gilbert’s. “-If we had met in a different world, would there be a chance? For us?” He finished and The Hunter pressed his forehead to the bars, eyes closed tightly as he imagined the possibility of that life. 

“I would hope so.” The hunter said after a moment, with weary eyes and a quiet smile. “And, when the sun finally rises and this hunt is just a bad dream, I hope you will be there with me to see the sunrise.” The hunter said softly, and Gilbert laughed weakly at that comment.

“I don’t know if I-” He paused, and coughed a bit more, though no blood this time. “I don’t know if I will make it through the night, but if I do, please come find me, my dear hunter.” The hunter gave Gilbert’s hand a squeeze, and then he slowly drew his hands away after a few seconds.  
  
“I should be getting going if I am to honour that promise. Stay safe, and alive Gilbert.” He said with a soft smile. Gilbert waved softly as the hunter, his hunter, who walked down the street, out of sight, who didn’t look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunter woke stiffly, his spine creaking and his joints feeling stiff and sore from lack of movement, he looked up towards the soft light that seemed to spread over him. The warmth of the light warmed his bones and he turned his face towards the sky, the looming buildings of Yharnam casting long shadows, as the sun rose between the spires.

He’d made it to dawn. 

He rose to his feet unsteadily, glancing around at the seemingly abandoned square. The horrors of the hunt, of the blood and the tragedy he’d witnessed that had seemed to haunt his waking hours, was rapidly fading from his mind like it was a simple bad dream.

He stood there for a moment before he started slowly walking, The area he was vaguely familiar to him, and he glanced towards the large gate that still remained closed, though there seemed to be no sign of anyone else on the street, either sane or insane. 

He found himself wandering down the street, with no clear location in mind. He kept his mind focused on the area around him, things that he’d seen while on the hunt, though foggy in his mind, kept him alert for any danger. The street seemed void of any aspects of the hunt, the bonfires that had been set and the sickly sweet scent of incense seemed absent from the streets, and all seemed quiet.

He stopped in front of a large window, the lantern that stood next to the window still lit with a soft scent of the incent still filling the air, though much fainter then it had been during the hunt. 

He was slightly confused for a second of why he was here, but suddenly his mind was flooded with a few memories, soft hands and warm tea, a broken window and twisted bars, and a beast of what had once been his friend.

Gilbert.

The window was intact, unlike the last time he’d seen it and everything seemed still and quiet. 

The hunter swallowed thickly, and then took a tentative step forward, and knocked on the window like he’d done so many times in the past.

A rough cough greeted him, from a chair next to the window, and the hunter was sure his heart was in his throat when he heard that.

“Gilbert? Are you alive?” He asked, voice raspy from lack of use.

A raspy cough was his answer, followed by the sound of a chair creaking.

“Good hunter? Is that you?” The response came from the window, and he saw the curtain move, a tired, thin face met him through the window.

They had made it to dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I'm gonna make it happy. fuck canon its mine now.


End file.
